


With All Of My Heart

by Tarma_Hartley



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: A Devoted Couple Having Sex For The Very First Time, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couple, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Men in love, Miles Edgeworth doesn't exist in this AU, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Angst, Some Humor, explicit sexual content in chapter 2, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma_Hartley/pseuds/Tarma_Hartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharias Barnham and Phoenix Wright have been dating for a year now and Zacharias wants to take it to the next level. However, he isn't quite sure how his lover feels about this and isn't sure how to tell him...AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart's Longing

_October 20_ th  
_Inquisitor’s Hall_  
 _Inquisitor Zacharias Barnham’s Office_  
 _Labyrinthia_  
 _9 P.M._

 

Zacharias Barnham sat at his desk that evening, rubbing his tired eyes slowly with his left hand, his gauntleted right holding the piece of parchment that he was slowly placing on top of the pile of other papers that were in a neat stack in the right hand corner.  It had been a very long, and tiring, day and he couldn’t wait to finish up the paperwork so he could go home and collapse on the couch.

The thought of going home and the person who would be waiting for him to arrive brought a tired smile to his face. He thanked again the silent Universe for bringing Phoenix Wright, his lover of nearly two years now, into his life. He used to think that he had been satisfied with the company of his dog, Constantine but, until Sir Blue Knight had come barreling into his life with his assistant, he couldn’t have imagined the happiness that awaited him. He smiled softly as he thought of it.  
  
They had had an issue sprout six months before with jealousy where Zacharias was afraid that Phoenix yearned for his former life with another man. To his credit, Phoenix had been honest about his past from the start but he found it _very_ curious why something that he hadn’t even thought about at the beginning started to _really_ bother him at that point in time. He _still_ couldn’t figure out the reason why and he remained mystified at how his feelings had gone in such an unusual direction in the first place.

He sighed and put down the paper after a few moments, closing his eyes and leaning back. He was tired and the words printed on the parchment were nothing more to him a mishmash of swirls and whorls at this point and he decided that in the interests of continuing justice, he’d put it away for awhile and take a rest.  
  
He sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. He let his mind drift and it went, unsurprisingly, to Phoenix. He couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as he thought of him. His lover often came to mind more frequently these days and he’d been having… _other_ … thoughts in the past few months, his cheeks coloring as he thought of it.  
  
The Defence Advocate was a _very_ handsome man and he’d been wanting to take their relationship to a physical level for some time now. He wasn’t sure _how_ Phoenix himself felt about it so he’d decided to let things stand as they were until such a time as he would have made his intentions clearer on the subject.

Time passed and still the issue remained unresolved but it was there, like the proverbial elephant in the room, and he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn’t bring it up after all. He had an itchy sort of tension building up within him and it made him irritable more often than not.  
  
Phoenix had noticed and had asked him what was wrong but he’d casually dismissed the question with a laugh and a wave of his hand; he said that he was coming to the office to finish up some work he’d had left over from the day before, escaping before Phoenix had a chance to say a word.

He’d noticed his lover looking at him strangely as he hurried out the door, slamming it behind him and now, as he sat in the relative peace of his office, he’d regretted his actions earlier that day. He wished that he could tell Phoenix what was on his mind but he wasn’t so certain that this was a wise thing to do. He still _didn’t_ know how Phoenix felt about taking their relationship to the next level and he was still reticent, not to mention embarrassed, about bringing up the subject.  
  
He could feel his cheeks heat up at this point and he hurriedly tried to take his thoughts in another direction but it seemed that luck would not be on his side today; if anything, the images that flooded his mind became even _more_ explicit the longer they continued.

His face was as red as his hair by the time he became aware of another presence in the room and looked up, gasping in soft surprise to see Phoenix Wright’s smiling face looking down at him from his perch on the right hand corner of his desk,  holding a large wicker picnic basket in his right hand and resting it on top of his bent leg which dangled over the edge.  
  
“Phoenix!” Zacharias started in surprise but managed to get himself under control as he saw his lover grinning at him. He was clearly amused as he leaned over, planting a soft kiss on his lips that, after a moment’s hesitation, was warmly returned.  
  
“I thought that you might need a break, Zacharias,” he said simply after they had parted, a dazzling smile spreading over his features, his hand lifting to cup the right hand side of his face. “You’ve been working so hard these past two weeks that I thought I might come down here and have dinner with you.”  
  
_Dinner?_ Zacharias blinked and looked at his watch. It was 9 P.M. He cursed softly.  
  
_Oh, hell… I hadn’t realized so much time had passed!_ He cursed under his breath. _And we’d had plans this evening, too…_  
  
“I’m really sorry, Phoenix,” he said apologetically, setting down the sheaf of papers that he held in his hand, rubbing his eyes again and sighing deeply. “I only meant to come by for an hour to do some work on some files but it seems that I… lost track of time.” He looked up at his lover, a crooked grin on his face, reaching up to him with his free hand, cradling the left side of his face tenderly. “I _truly_ am sorry.”

Phoenix smiled.  
  
“That’s all right,” he assured him, his right hand coming up to cover the hand on his face. “I thought that, since it was such a lovely evening, that we might go to the Park for an evening picnic.”  He chuckled softly, winking slyly. “That’s one advantage to having an Autumn picnic: no bugs.” He grinned and sat up straight, his hand slowly sliding off of Zacharias’, his cerulean blue eyes shining softly. “I packed all of our favorite picnic foods and a bottle of wine.”  
  
Zacharias smiled, chuckling softly to himself. His lover had thought of everything and he found himself wanting to just melt in that beautiful gaze. Phoenix chuckled deep in his throat, leaned quickly forward and planted a quick kiss on his lips before he straightened, hopping off of the desk, holding the handle of the wicker basket in his left hand.

He stood beside the desk, extending his free right hand toward Zacharias who, after a moment’s hesitation, reached up and took it, his fingers curling around Phoenix’s.  
  
Phoenix gently pulled him to his feet, their fingers intertwining. He smiled at Zacharias again as they turned and walked out of his office, closing and locking the door behind them as they exited the building into the dark night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Park  
Labyrinthia  
10:00 P.M.  
  
Phoenix had chosen the spot well, _ Zacharias thought as he leaned back on his elbow, a glass of Chardonay held loosely in his hand while he watched his lover busily packing away the empty food containers in the basket before filling his own glass and settling down beside him, a soft smile on his face. _Not too far out of the way but just enough that we won’t be surprised by anyone who might come down the path.  
  
_ Zacharias chuckled as he listened to Phoenix’s latest court case with interest before he raised his glass to his and they clinked together gently before bringing it slowly to his lips and tipping it, taking a sip. He smiled as it slid pleasantly down his throat and he closed his eyes, a soft murmur of pleasure escaping as he did so. He heard Phoenix chuckle somewhere up above him and then heard a soft, sliding sound. He opened his eyes to see Phoenix stretched out on his side beside him, his fingertips reaching out to touch him gently on the cheek.  
  
Zacharias moaned softly, putting aside his glass as Phoenix leaned forward, sliding his fingers past his cheek and onto the back of his head where they tightened, bringing his head in closer as their lips met tenderly. Both men hummed in contentment as the kiss continued, their mouths sliding sweetly against the other. Zacharias got up from his prone position on the ground, his arms reaching out to take Phoenix into them, pulling him closer as they embraced once more.  
  
When they parted some time later, Zacharias noticed that Phoenix’s cerulean blue eyes were shining and he couldn’t help but to be drawn in by those depthless, blue pools. He lifted a hand toward him, his fingertips ghosting over his cheek softly; Phoenix’s hand covered his, his fingers tightening over them as he looked deeply into his lover’s slate-grey eyes.  
  
Zacharias held his breath as they stared into each others eyes, his heart quickening. He noticed Phoenix’s expression flickering, the corners of his mouth twitching. He’d never seen a more beautiful man than the one he was looking at right now and he wished, with all of his heart, that he had the courage to tell him that he wanted to become his lover in the physical sense as well as the emotional.  
  
_I just don’t know how I’m going to bring this up…_  
  
It didn’t seem possible that, just a year ago, they had become a couple, taking their time to slowly get to know one another. They’d moved in together a few months back and he couldn’t remember a singular time in his life when he had been this happy.  
  
Constantine, who _hadn’t_ liked Phoenix very much after his arrival in Labyrinthia, had gotten used to the idea of his master and he being a couple and stopped trying to bite him though he did, on occasion, keep a wary eye on him.  
  
_Those eyes,_ he thought, his lips parting slightly. _Those beautiful, beautiful eyes…_  
  
Phoenix noticed the dreamy look on his face and smiled gently, planting butterfly kisses on the corners of his mouth. Zacharias could feel the faint puffs of breath on his skin and they excited him, his breathing quickening slightly.

He could feel a blush rising in his cheeks but he also noticed that Phoenix had the same rose colored cheeks that he did and he couldn’t help but wonder if he, too, was feeling the same way.  
  
_Nothing ventured, nothing gained.  
  
_ He took a deep breath.  
  
“Phoenix?” His voice was quiet, tentative. “I... I’ve… been _thinking_ and I…” He didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence before Phoenix leaned forward, his lips capturing his in a searing kiss that, quite literally, took his breath away.  
  
When they parted, both men panting and trembling, he could see Phoenix’s eyes glittering in a way that _couldn’t_ be mistaken for anything else than what it was: a clear invitation.  
  
“Phoenix?” Zacharias’ voice quavered slightly, his fingertips shaking as they touched his face. He opened his mouth to speak again but found that he couldn’t find his voice, uncertain as to how to respond to this unexpected turnabout.  
_  
What…?_  
  
“For months,” Phoenix whispered huskily, answering his unasked question, his fingers tightening around his once again. “Zacharias... I-”  
  
Zacharias leaned upward, pressing his lips against his lover’s, cutting off whatever it had been that he was going to say.  
  
“Don’t say anything,” he growled against his mouth, taking possession of it once more, further silencing him. Although Phoenix seemed startled at first with this unexpected intrusion, he didn’t seem to mind as he deepened the kiss, his tongue feathering over Zacharias’ lips and slid in when he opened his mouth, tangling with his own.  
  
Zacharias moaned against his mouth as Phoenix deepened the kiss. _I’ve wanted you for so long!_  
  
They parted once again, panting heavily. Zacharias looked at Phoenix and not another word was said while they pulled apart. Zacharias scrambled to his feet while Phoenix hurriedly put the rest of the picnic remnants into the wicker basket, along with the wine glasses and the half empty bottle of wine, grabbing the blanket as an afterthought.

They hurried home, startling a sleepy Constantine when they burst in through the door, slamming it and locking it behind them before they raced down the hallway, disappearing into the bathing room. Constantine blinked sleepily and then, with a yawn, curled up on his puppy bed and fell asleep.

 


	2. I Just Died In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacharias and Phoenix have sex for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix Wright with salt-and-pepper hair. YUM!
> 
> The chapter title comes from a Cutting Crew song, (I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight. ^^
> 
> Thanks to my husband for the discussion that helped me come up with the title! ^^

_October 20th_  
_Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright Residence_  
_Bathing Room_  
_10: 20 P.M._

The bathing room was warm and pleasant, tendrils of steam rising and twisting in the air.

Zacharias stood in front of the full length mirror, a towel wrapped around his waist. He watched as Phoenix came toward him, still fully dressed, a crooked grin on his face. Zacharias smiled as he held out his hand and Phoenix took it instantly as he pulled him into his arms, nuzzling his neck, Phoenix moaning softly as he did so.  
  
Zacharias hummed in contentment as he planted soft kisses down the side of Phoenix’s neck while his fingers were busy loosening the knot of his pink tie. After he was done, he stepped back, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor beside him, his shirt and waistcoat soon following to land in an untidy heap on the smooth stone floor.  
  
Phoenix watched in silence, a half smile on his face as Zacharias returned to caressing him; Phoenix’s eyes fluttered shut, his head rolling back, swallowing hard,  a low moan coming from deep within his throat.  
  
“Phoenix…” Zacharias’ voice was a low, throaty whisper, his teeth latching onto the soft skin of his throat, sucking hard. Phoenix moaned again, louder this time as Zacharias swiftly undid his pants, pushing them down over his hips to pool into a pile of fabric at his feet, his underwear with them.  
  
He stepped back while Phoenix stepped out of them and melted in Zacharias’ arms, his lips nibbling down the side of his neck once more.

“Zacharias…” Phoenix’s response was low, his voice trembling with need. Zacharias’ fingers slowly ran up and down his taut, overheated flesh, tickling him, teasing him, his tongue slowly dragging down the side of his neck. He sucked in his breath, gritting his teeth while his lover’s fingers languidly explored his body.  
  
Zacharias pulled him hard against him, his arms wrapping around him, his hands traveled slowly up and down his back as he claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Phoenix’s arms slowly lifted and looped themselves around his neck, jumping slightly when he felt his lover’s hands stroking and caressing him before he relaxed, murmurs of enjoyment coming from both men.  
  
They parted again, Zacharias rubbing the tip of his nose against Phoenix’s, a dazzling smile spreading across his face as Phoenix’s arms unloosed from around his neck, his hands sliding down his chest. He backed him up, slow by slow step, toward the large copper bathtub that was full of hot water, tendrils of steam rising up toward the ceiling and vanishing.  
  
Zacharias helped Phoenix to climb in before unwrapping the towel and tossing it aside before he climbed in himself, reaching out and pulling him into his arms again. Phoenix grinned salaciously at him as their lips met, pressing himself harder against the other man as he carefully sat down on the circular bench that lined the inside, straddling his lap.  
  
With a crooked grin, Zacharias lifted his arm, placing his hand behind Phoenix’s head and pulled it down to him, capturing his lips with playful butterfly kisses. Phoenix groaned against his mouth as he felt Zacharias’ other hand slide down his back and over his right buttock, his fingers sliding over it with  slow and teasing circles.  
  
Phoenix’s head reared back, his eyelids fluttering shut, groaning loudly as his lover’s fingers traveled down the cleft of his bottom to the opening, rubbing it gently.  
  
“Oh…god….! AHHH! Zacharias…UHHH!” His arms tightened around his neck, gritting his teeth as pleasure crashed through his body, his hips tensing as he slowly breached him before relaxing again. He was panting loudly as his finger scissored in and out of him, crying out Zacharias’ name in between ragged pants and gasps.  
  
He was hard and Zacharias could feel it rubbing against his own. He murmured something unintelligible as his teeth latched on to the soft skin of his neck once more, sucking and licking which drove his partner to even more delicious heights of pleasure, Phoenix slowly grinding himself against his lover, hissing pants and groans emerging from between his tightly compressed lips.

“Phoenix…!” Zacharias moaned against his skin, his lips busily nibbling and licking his way up over his neck, his free hand traveling down to his hip and pulling him hard against him, gasping as their erections rubbed against each other.

Zacharias was nearly senseless with pleasure, dimly aware of water sloshing over the side with their desperate exertions but he wasn’t in a frame of mind to really care too much at this moment. He drove himself harder against Phoenix, his mouth recapturing his in a bruising kiss, his tongue pushing into his mouth.  
  
Phoenix groaned, Zacharias’ rabid passion driving him on. He was close, _so close_ , and he longed to go over the edge into that sweet oblivion he was so desperate to reach; the pleasure that was washing over him in continuous waves was incredible and he felt drunk with it. He was so lost in sensation that he hadn’t realized that Zacharias had stopped moving and, once he did, he groaned with protest. He could feel Zacharias’ mouth curve into a smile underneath his, his strong hands now on his hips, controlling his movement as he deliberately teased him.  
  
_Damn… him!_ he thought as Zacharias slowed his movement against him before increasing the speed and then slowed down once again, keeping him on the razor’s edge.  
  
His consternation must have shown on his face since Zacharias wreathed his fingers in his salt-and-pepper hair and pulled his head down to his.  
  
“I don’t want it to be over too soon, Phoenix,” be breathed huskily, his slate-grey eyes glittering with unmistakable passion, his lips pressing gentle butterfly kisses against his own, his fingers slowly tracing circles on the back of his neck. “I’ve… wanted you for so long, I…”-he blushed - “I….want to draw it out…. just a little bit longer…”

Phoenix whimpered but nodded, gritting his teeth, drawing in hissing breaths as Zacharias continued to caress and tease him, bringing him tantalizingly close to the edge but always pulling back.  
  
Phoenix bit his lip, his arms trembling around Zacharias’ neck as he tried to hold back the orgasm he could feel building up within him, shaking with the effort it took. He groaned in frustration, feeling an itchy sort of tension building up in him and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he came.  
  
Zacharias did too and pulled him up into a standing positon on the bench that encircled the inside of the tub. Phoenix gave an undignified squawk, his arms flailing for a moment until he leaned over and grabbed on to the tub’s side with shaky fingers.  
  
“Zacharias…what…w-what….are….AHHHH…what’re…y-yo…you..?!…AHHHHHHH!”

  
Phoenix’s legs were trembling and he couldn’t imagine for the life of him what Zacharias was doing, groaning aloud when he felt the warm, wet confines of his mouth engulf him and, at that moment, it suddenly became clear. He moaned loudly as he felt Zacharias’ head bob back and forth, providing such a heady pleasure that Phoenix was nearly drunk with it.  
  
_Oh….GOD! ZACHARIAS!_

Phoenix could feel it building up inside and evidently Zacharias knew it as well since he increased his ministrations and, a few moments later, with a loud yell, he came, jet after jet of salty liquid pouring into his mouth.  He could feel his lover swallowing and it thrilled him even more to know that he was, hot, dirty pleasure coursing through him as he came.  
  
Phoenix panted hard, every muscle in his body trembling, clutching on to the side of the tub so he couldn’t fall over. Stars danced before his eyes as he gulped in air, his eyelids fluttered shut as he started to regain his breath, moaning as he felt himself soften and slipping out of his lover’s mouth.  
  
_Oh…god…_  
  
He was grateful that Zacharias held him since he wasn’t so sure if he could have stood up on his own and it seemed like an eternity before he was finally able to regain his breath and sunk slowly to his knees, slumping against him, his head lying on his shoulder, his arms looping around his neck.

Silence reigned for some time between them, the only sound in the bathing room the soft, swirling sound of the water when one or the other of them moved.  
  
Zacharias chuckled softly, his hand sliding up his shoulder and into his hair, planting soft kisses against his temple, his fingertips tracing gentle circles on his hip.  
  
“Did you enjoy it, Phoenix?” Zacharias whispered, his slate-grey eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
Phoenix nodded. “O-oh… yes…. I…. I…d-did.” He was still having a bit of trouble catching his breath and Zacharias waited patiently for him to compose himself. “I…” He closed his eyes again, sucking in his breath. “Yes…very, _very_ much so…”  
  
Zacharias chuckled softly, muzzling the side of Phoenix’s head with the tip of his nose, the water in the tub rippling gently around them.  
  
“I’m glad,” he murmured.  
  
They stayed a few minutes more in the tub before Phoenix slid off of his lap and they both slowly rose to their feet. They stepped out, Zacharias picking up the towel that he had previously discarded and started drying Phoenix and his lover doing the same to him with the other.  
  
Phoenix noticed his partner’s semi erection and playfully grasped it, stroking him gently. He was pleased to hear Zacharias’ loud gasp, to see his eyelids flutter shut as he arched his back and feel him start to harden.  
  
Zacharias opened his eyes, a wide grin on his face as he grabbed Phoenix’s hand who let him go with a salacious grin. Both men turned, racing out the door to the bedroom where Zacharias tumbled Phoenix on top of the bed and crawled after him. He lay on his side as he pulled Phoenix toward him, pressing his head against his chest, his fingers wreathing in his salt-and-pepper hair.  
  
Phoenix lifted his head and leaned upward, pressing his mouth against Zacharias’, his arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed his body against his. He was hungry and Zacharias could feel it, his mouth curving into a slight smile underneath his lips which were moving against is so passionately.  
  
Desire surged through him and he moaned against Phoenix’s delicious onslaught, his tongue feathering over his in clear invitation that was promptly accepted, his lips parting as his partner’s slid right in and tangled with his.  
  
He could feel Phoenix’s fingers tracing circles on the back of his head, his fingers weaving in his red hair and this excited him even more, groaning against his mouth as he felt himself harden further. God, how he wanted him!  
  
Apparently Phoenix felt the same way since Zacharias could also feel him pressing against his and felt the excitement in his trembling limbs, his leg snaking over his. He was able to press himself harder against Zacharias and he moaned as Phoenix’s hips thrust upward, grinding his erection against his.  
  
“Phoenix!” he cried out, hot pleasure racing through him like a tsunami as he felt his partner’s arms loosen, his hands sliding over his shoulders and down his muscled arms.  
  
“Zach!” Phoenix’s cry was cut off as Zacharias’ lips hungrily devoured his, his hands roaming down his partner’s back, caressing, teasing until his fingertips slid over his bottom to his hole, rubbing it gently.  
  
Phoenix cried out as he did so, his breath coming in hard pants as he slowly teased his way in, gently pushing it in until the knuckle before withdrawing it and pushing it back in, a little deeper this time, his breath hissing through his clenched teeth. Their lips met again, muffled moans coming from both men as Zacharias continued to gently open him, his finger sliding into his eager, and willing, partner.  
  
Zacharias’ eyelids were half closed, thrilling to the responses of his lover, at how willing he was. His body opened to him as a flower to the sun, eager and willing, for further exploration and it made him happy to know that Phoenix wanted him as much as he wanted Phoenix. It set his heart at ease at last and they could now begin to really be a couple without any hindrance from the past.  
  
Zacharias now turned his full attention to his lover who was moaning and writhing in his arms, his mouth greedier and more insistent. He pulled back for a moment, Phoenix’s mouth hovering in the air mere inches away form his own, groaning in protest.  
  
“Zach…!” Phoenix’s voice was whining as he sought out his lips again but he kept pulling away. He couldn’t help teasing him, delighting in his passionate responses.  
  
“Just a little more, Phoenix,” he whispered huskily, his voice imbued with passion. “Just a little more, I promise. I just want to enjoy you a little more first…”  
  
“That’s…AHHH!…what…you…s-s-said… UHHH!” Phoenix tried to kiss him but he kept his mouth tantalizingly out of reach. He reached out his arm to the night table that was next to the bed and pulled it open, leaning over to rummage around in it until he found what he was looking for: a small vial of oil.  
  
He popped out the small wooden cork and tipped it slightly on its side, feeling a few drops fall onto his fingertips and then placed the vial on top of the table, rubbing his fingertips together.  
  
Phoenix was quivering with need when he placed his fingers down at his entrance again, pushing two fingers inside him. Phoenix yelped with surprise as Zacharias breached him but it quickly turned into hot, dirty pleasure when he started bucking in order to take his fingers more deeply inside of him.  
  
“OOOOOH…Zach… AHHHH…” Phoenix’s moans were music to Zacharias’ ears and he plied his attentions more forcefully, Phoenix delighting in his taking and, despite his protests, he was enjoying the teasing if his throbbing flesh against him was any indication.  
  
“Zaaach….UHHHHH…”  
  
“Not long now.” Zacharias kissed him, teasing Phoenix’s mouth with quick, butterfly kisses, chuckling deeply in his throat. “Promise…”  
  
Phoenix moaned, grinding his hips harder against him. Zacharias groaned in response, his fingers slipping out of him before he flipped Phoenix over onto his stomach. He was breathing hard when he grabbed the vial once again, pouring some onto his hand, greasing himself with it before he grabbed Phoenix’s hips, lifting him up off of the mattress.  
  
Phoenix was still panting hard as Zacharias lifted him to his knees, pressing himself against his opening. Phoenix tensed for a moment, his hands grabbing handfuls of comforter, gritting his teeth.  
  
“Ahhhh…” He buried his face in the comforter for a moment, hissing breaths between his teeth.  
  
“Are you ready?” Zacharias’ voice was hoarse as he spoke, his heart hammering in his chest.  
  
“UHHHHH….YES…OH GOD YESSSSSS…” Phoenix’s voice was rough, pleading, desperate. “Please….AHHHH…UHHHH! ZACH! OH GOD…PLEASE! AHHHHHHH…!”  
  
Zacharias nodded once and then gently pushed into his pleading partner, groaning loudly as he was slowly filled. Phoenix moaned, tensing up as he was slowly breached; Zacharias held himself within him until he got used to the intrusion before pushing in a little further and continued to do so until he was buried up to the hilt inside him.  
  
“Oh…. PHOENIX…!” Zacharias’ fingers tightened on his hips, hot pleasure flowing through him when he was fully enveloped inside Phoenix, panting loudly. It felt so good that he was heady with it; so was Phoenix, if his own cries of desperate passion were any indication, the trembling of his body certainly was.  
  
“Zaaaaach….Oooooh, god….ZACH!”  
  
He didn’t waste another moment and began thrusting in and out of him, panting hard at every stroke, Phoenix moaning and writhing under him. Zacharias was starting to push into him much more deeply, crying out as he buried himself in his lover over and over, their overheated and sweaty flesh scraping against each other.  
  
Time seemed to stand still for the two men as they made love, pressing harder and deeper with each passing moment. Zacharias was nearly out of his mind with pleasure and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he climaxed. Phoenix certainly wasn’t far behind as he could tell from the desperation of his cries and the frantic thrusts of his body back against him.  
  
He put everything he had into their lovemaking, leaning over and whispering naughty things into Phoenix’s ear, his right hand traveling slowly over their thrusting bodies and taking hold of his erection, stroking him while they thrust desperately. He could feel Phoenix jump in surprise for a moment and then relaxed, moaning as pleasure flowed again through him.  
  
“Zach….OH, Zach…ZACH!”  
  
“Phoenix….PHOENIX!” Zacharias’ voice cracked as he thrust his hips forward, burying himself deep within Phoenix as he came, hot salty jets of white liquid pouring into his lover. Phoenix groaned and cried out, thrusting back against him harder and harder, Zacharias’ hand stroking him until he, too, came with a loud scream, jets of white liquid blasting on to the towel spread out underneath him.  
  
Zacharias continued to stroke him, prolonging his partner’s orgasm as much as he could until, at last, Phoenix’s knees  began to slowly slide backwards on the bed. Zacharias’ hand slid off of his softening member and was able to pull the towel out from under him as Phoenix collapsed onto the bed on his stomach, panting hard, Zacharias still buried inside him, lying on his back. He lay his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in Phoenix's sweet scent as both men caught their breath.  
  
Silence reigned between them for some time until Zacharias finally slid off of his back, turning on his side, his fingers slowly traveling over his partner’s slick, sweaty flesh. Phoenix turned his head slowly to look at him, a tired smile spreading over his face as he leaned over, kissing Zacharias’ lips tenderly.

They traded tired affectionate kisses for awhile before Zacharias took Phoenix into his arms, pressing him against his chest, his fingers wreathing in his salt-and-pepper hair, pressing tender kisses against his sweaty head. Phoenix hummed in contentment in his lover’s arms, his cerulean blue eyes fluttering shut, a smile on his face.  
  
“Phoenix?”  
  
Phoenix’s eyes opened halfway, flickering over to look at his lover.  
  
“Mmmm?”  
  
“I love you.” He said it tenderly, lovingly, his fingers slowly tracing patterns on his cheek.  
  
_With all of my heart._  
  
Phoenix smiled at him as he cuddled closer to him, snuggling in his arms.  
  
“I love you, too.” He looked at him, his eyes shining. “So very much!”  
  
Zacharias smiled, pulling the comforter out from underneath them both, Phoenix shifting on his hip to allow him to do so and pulled it over top of them, pillowing Phoenix’s head on his chest once again. Not another word was said as they fell into a soft, gentle sleep, cradled in each others arms.  
  
**.:FIN:.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first BarnWright smut fic. Hope you enjoy! ^_^
> 
> Continuation of my BarnWright fics. This one takes place six months after the events of "Affairs Of The Heart" 
> 
> Not beta read. Enjoy!
> 
> Rated Explicit, PLVSPW Universe, Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright, male/male relationships, Romance/Drama, Alternate Universe


End file.
